


Heaven, Earth, and the Collision of Both

by teratoboii



Category: Original Content
Genre: Exophilia, Fallen Angels, Oral Sex, Other, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, stomach mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratoboii/pseuds/teratoboii
Summary: "It might've been a bad one," you shot back, glancing nervously to the large mouth that spans the flat of Azrael's stomach. It opened, tongue lolling out attractively over sharp teeth glinting intimidatingly in the lighting of your room. It’s a terrifying temptation, and you sort of want to cross yourself.You make a proposition to your lover. It's very, very interested.





	Heaven, Earth, and the Collision of Both

**Author's Note:**

> flowery title for what is literally smut i re-hashed at 1am because i'm too lazy to write new shit. also no beta i die like the sleep deprived moron i am. if you see an issue lmk so i can fix it please n thanks

"Are you sure this is safe?" You ask, glancing up at Azrael. The fallen angel scoffs, six red eyes rolling before it stretches. It reaches out, petting long clawed fingers over your cheek, to your hair. You tip your head into the touch, eyes falling half closed. It’s comforting, the feeling of Azrael carding its fingers through your hair.

"Of course it is," Azrael purrs, voice reverberating through your chest despite the fact that the figure sprawled on your bed doesn’t have a mouth- at least, not one it speaks from, "I won't hurt you. This was your idea in the first place.”

"It might've been a bad one," you shot back, glancing nervously to the large mouth that spans the flat of Azrael's stomach. It opened, tongue lolling out attractively over sharp teeth glinting intimidatingly in the lighting of your room. It’s a terrifying temptation, and you sort of want to cross yourself.

You stop yourself short of actually doing it, taking in a deep breath to steady your nerves. Azrael leans back, stretching catlike to settle against the pillows, eyes watching you intently. The six wings that spread from it's back shift against the sheets noisily, drawing your attention. You reach out, fixing an off kilter black feather and earning a contented hum for your trouble.

"We can always stop," It whispers, brushing the pad of it's thumb under your eye.

"No, I want to do this. Just… Just give me a second?" You ask, reaching up to hold Azrael's hand for a moment. The fallen angel hums, nodding faintly. It drags its large hand down your chest, thumbing at a nipple as it cups your torso in its hand, the curve of its fingers following your ribs.

"Let me touch you?" Azrael purrs. You nod, swallow.

"Go ahead," You murmur, watching as Azrael's hand slide down your stomach to curl one long finger between your thighs, pressing cool skin against where you’re hot and aching. You gasp a moan, eyes fluttering shut.

"So handsome," Azrael praised. You tip your head back, gulping down deep breaths before your eyes fall open to look down at the fallen angel. Six half lidded, red eyes peered back, the white slits of its pupils searching your face as you swallow thickly.

"Okay… Alright. I wanna do this." 

Azrael laughed softly, but not unkindly.

"Just needed to warm up to the idea, hm?" It teased, settling back and letting you crawl over its torso, steadying you with a gentle hand as you wobble.

"... Something like that," You offer, realizing Azrael is waiting for an answer, "Am I- Is this good?”

"Very good. As long as you let me know I'm not hurting you, we’ll do just fine." Azrael mumbles, petting the back of its fingers over your cheek. You can’t help the flush of warmth in your chest at the words, looking down at where your hands lay on translucent grey skin to hide the smile playing on your lips. The contrast between you is striking, incredible. You take a breath to steady yourself, settling back on your knees, lowering your hips until...

"Ah!" You gasp as the massive tongue flicks up, licking over your hole and all the way to the bud of your cock. Your hips jerk at the sensation, just as one of Azrael's gentle hands pins you still.

"Such a pretty thing," The fallen angel purrs, vibrations echoing through were its tongue slips over your folds. You whine, trying to grind your hips against the tongue swiping over your sex, so slowly it makes your head spin. Your held steady by the hand cupping your body.

"It's incredible," Azrael sounds breathless, looking between where its tongue is working you over and your face, "You taste so sweet."

"Are you... Is this-  _ oh- _ Is this doing something for you?"

"It is, my pet... Watching you come undone is the sweetest pleasure of all." Azrael purrs again, sending those delicious vibrations through you. You gasp a moan as the tongue moves lower, to your hole, probing insistently as the fallen angel stares up at you quietly. 

_ Reverently, _ a little voice in your head whispers, as you see the unvoiced question in its eyes.

"Please! Az,  _ please. _ " Your head falls back as you gasp, eyes closing tight and toes curling. The slick feeling of Azrael's tongue sliding into you inch by inch, writhing against your walls- your cock jerks, belly hot with pleasure. You pull one hand from Azrael's chest where you’re supporting yourself to stroke your cock, looking down to lock eyes with the angel.

"So eager to finish?" Azrael hums, amused. You gasp for air as that tongue presses against that bundle of nerves that sends stars through your vision, shooting the fallen angel a half-hearted glare. 

"Was-" You swallow a moan, nearly choke on a whimper, "Wasn't gonna last long anyway."

"I truly arouse you so?" Azrael asks, voice so soft, so gentle like everything else about it. You nod. The fallen angel laughs softly, petting long fingers through your sweaty hair.

"My incredible little human. Come for me, darling?" The angel asks, one set of eyes staying on your face as the other pair flicked to where your hand is moving, hips grinding back against it’s tongue. 

"Az-"

"Shh, it's alright," Azrael cut off, contorting it’s shape to press your foreheads together, all eyes on your face, "There's nothing to fear."

You gasp, hips jerking as you cum, back arching as you grip one of Azrael's wrists tightly. It shudders under you with a gasp of its own, tongue stilling as you grind yourself against it. 

"Thank you," Azrael mumbles after a moment of catching breath it doesn’t need, hauling you up and into its arms, tucked against its chest. You rest your head on its shoulder, eyes falling closed as exhaustion nips at your heels. You try to mumble back your own thanks, but make little more than a soft  _ mhm.  _ The sound earns you another soft laugh.

"Sleep, my pet. I will be here when you wake," Azrael promises, voice as soft as the fingers carding through your hair or the down of the feathers wrapping over you like a blanket. Sleep comes easy, knowing you have your own angel to watch over you.


End file.
